Robo Monkey
thumb|Official BTD6 artwork is the 3rd upgrade of the Super Monkey for Path 2 in Bloons TD 5. It costs $7650 on Easy, $9000 on Medium, $9720 on Hard, and $10800 on Impoppable. It can fire regular darts, Laser Blasts, or Plasma Blasts from both of its guns, depending on first path upgrades. Each gun is capable of targetting independently, making it especially effective for tracks with multiple paths. Occasionally, it can shoot at two completely opposite directions, one example being when a Robo-Monkey is shooting at Lobby. Because it can shoot with two guns at a time, it is also stronger against MOAB-class bloons than a regular Plasma Monkey. In terms of power, two Super Monkeys are less than a single Robo Monkey, since each projectile of the Robo Monkey has an increased popping power by +2 (+4 in BTD6, so 6 for the base Robo Monkey, due to how Epic Range now grants +1 pierce on top). One major difference besides popping power is that Robo Monkey's arms are now alternating depending on the right arm's setting: First/Last or Strong/Close. The Robo Monkey is additionally more cost-effective, costing less than two separate Super Monkeys and with its exclusive benefits, could prove more useful in certain situations. BTD6 Version History ;Initial Release Arms are now alternating depending on the right arm's setting: First/Last or Close/Strong. ;10.0 Robo Monkey has +1 pierce (4 --> 6; the new Epic Range buff automatically adds +1 pierce on top) Gallery Robo Monkey.png|Robo Monkey In Bloons Tower Defense 5 A112304062012.png Robo-monkey bmc.png|BMC icon 112204062012.png Note8robomonkey.png|The Robo Monkey note from BTD5 Leaks roboplasma.png|Robo Monkey with Plasma Blasts (BTDB Steam) Screen Shot 2018-12-26 at 7.49.26 pm.png|Robo Monkey with no additional upgrades (BTDB Steam) robomonkey btd6.png|BTD6 artwork IMG_0393.PNG|All crosspaths 9BA8C7AF-EFD2-4A1F-847D-EA0A602587C5.png|BTD6 Robo Monkey T-Posing, easily achieveable by its unique independent target priorities Trivia *The Robo Monkey is a reference to RoboCop, where the main character Alex Murphy is killed and remade "part man, and part machine." *Robo Monkey is shown to have a tail in the tower icon, but on the track, it seems it has no tail. *The Robo Monkey icon has a red eyeglass, but the official art doesn't have it. *Even though its in game description says its arms have turned into pulse cannons, its in game artwork depicts it is holding two guns. *The Robo Monkey's head is the icon of Hard Difficulty in all tracks except for Extreme. *3 Plasma Robo Monkeys can pop an entire Z.O.M.G, including its children, on every track up to Mount Magma. **In BTD6, with Monkey Knowledge Points and on Easy Difficulty, one Robo-Plasma can solo an entire Z.O.M.G., also including it’s children. *In BTD5 Flash, upgrading a Super Monkey to a Robo Monkey also gives it an additional range boost. **However it no longer gives a range Boost in BTD6. *Robo Monkeys have more pierce than normal Super Monkeys. In fact, Robo Monkeys have 2 extra popping power than normal Super Monkeys. *If a Robo Monkey is placed in the correct position of a track with multiple paths, its arms will target independent paths. *When you fast forward, it looks like the monkey shoots 2 bullets from each cannon and the bullets are further from each other "at the cost". This is same for the Technological Terror. *For some reason in BTD5, Robo Monkey can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons bloons even without the Path 1 upgrades. It still shows as if the Robo Monkey is shooting normal darts though. This is no longer possible in BTD6. *In BTD6, one 2/3/0 Super Monkey can solo round 63 on Cracked (Tested in Sandbox On Medium) *The 0-3-2 Super Monkey upgrade is often referred to by fans as the "ISAB Monkey". Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades